nvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Tribe/Roleplay
— ◇ — Ebonydawn stretched in the sunlight, allowing the smiling rays of sun rest on her haunches. The clouds in the sky were a beautiful golden and pink while the sky itself was a crisp blue. She yawned loudly and padded out of the cave. She flexed her thorn sharp claws and decided that she would go hunting on that fine morning. ☾Darkfang903☽'' 02:32, September 21, 2016 (UTC)'' Acornkit '''stalked sleepily out of the Kits' den, his small head bobbing up and down. Dragging himself out, he longed to go back into his comfy moss-laid nest so he hopped up, dashing back into the den, feeling quite accomplished that he made up his own mind. Slowly drifting off to sleep, Acornkit stirred, feeling Fawnwish's raspy tongue brush against his ears and he blinked his eyes open. "Hi." he grumbled sleepily. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 01:57, September 23, 2016 (UTC) '''Fawnwish's tongue dabbed gently on Acornkit's fur, shifting his fur in the opposite direction. A low purr erupted from her throat, the presence of her precious kit warming her completely. Her eyes sparkled as she watched her kit wordlessly, affection fueling her warm amber gaze. "Hey, little fellow. How are you holding up?" Fawnwish managed to meow between licks, the tip of her tail twitching rhythmically. —' ripple' of MoonClan Acornkit '''blinked, silently appreciating his mother's present. He pressed his small, fluffy ginger fur onto Fawnwishs' purring delightfully. "I'm okay." he squirmed, adjusting his cloudy eyes to the light that was filtering into the den- puffing out his fur, he marched (quite wobbly) out of the den, squeaking, "I want to see whats going on out there!" ◈ Sonorous ◈ 02:15, September 23, 2016 (UTC) '''Antstar paced restlessly around camp, her tail whipping back and forth. The camp went about on its usual, daily frenzy, a blur of patrols and socializing. It may seem chaotic, but Antstar knew the Tribe was working together in perfect harmony to go through the day. The knowledge brought a satisfied smirk to her face as these exact things unfolded before her, as she continued her pacing and supervising. ReadingMinds~ Brackenflame was laying on a fallen tree trunk, chewing slowly on a plump mouse. Observing the hustle and bustle beneath him, he flexed his claws beneath him and watched quietly as a small, furry bundle of well, fur, tumbled out of the milky-scented den. Clumsy as always. '' Watching silently with his ears cupped forward, the sepia tom observed the fosterkit's uncooridinated steps. Swallowing the last bite of his rodent, Brackenflame leapt off the rough bark with a practiced movement and made his way slowly across the clearing. — aryin holophrasis '''A Corn kit' dashed out of the den before getting Fawnwishs' consent, he then tripped on a blade of grass, tumbling about into the clearing, many cats were busy organizing groups while Acornkit decided it would be wise to get away from the crowd, just to avoid being trampled over. "Brackenflame?" he meowed excitedly. Acornkit flung his small body onto his adoptive father's leg, not letting go like a bothersome tick. -- ◈ Sonorous ◈ 03:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Goosetumble was blatantly making an attempt to talk to a she-cat that was passing by. She scrunched up her nose with disgust, clearly peeved. Goosetumble's face morphed into a sheepish expression, his ears folding against his head. Wordlessly, the she-cat lifted her muzzle to the sky and stalked off, a trail of dust at her heels. A wave of dismay clouded Goosetumble's gaze, the tom sulking back- his fur beginning to feel hot with embarassment.—' ripple' of MoonClan Brackenflame stumbled slightly on his front paws. Unaccustomed to such open displays of innocent affection, his eyes darted around quickly. Catching glimpse of Goosetumble's awkward (and quite frankly, unsuccessful) attempt at exchanging pleasantries with a passing Tribemate, Brackenflame realized that the other tom was evidently having a more difficult time than him at the moment. Eyes still wide with surprise at Acornkit's buoyant greeting, he bent and licked the furry kit's head awkwardly. Through a tongue-full of fur, he said stiffly, "What are you doing up already?" That... may have been a bit harsh.— aryin holophrasis Featherkit bounced around camp excitedly, tripping on her own paws. "Hi!" she squealed to Goosetumble as she tripped once again. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously, righting herself. "Wanna play? I'm really good at moss ball!" She tumbled around Goosetumble's legs, her pelt quickly turning brown with dust. She let out a delighted mew as she kicked up more dust, showering Goosetumble with it. Icyclaw11 Spottedfur '''padded his way outside of his den, his amber eyes glowing in delight as he watched Featherkit playing with Goosetumble. He let out a soft chuckle, his fluffy tail swaying behind him, sending small amounts of dust into the air with each sway. ~ Orthodox Moon Spotting, well, Spottedfur, '''Antstar wandered up to him, her tail held high. "Nice day today, eh? Plenty of prey should be wandering about, I'd think." Her ears perked up automatically, although she knew she probably couldn't hear any prey scuffling around from inside the camp. ReadingMinds~ Featherkit ' tumbled around Goosetumble's paws with endless amount of energy. "Goosetumble! Look at what I can do!" She dropped into a crouch, her fluffy rump sticking up and her fluffy kit tail swishing. She sneezed as she kicked up dust. She growled as she pounced on a moss ball near Goosetumble's paws. "I gotcha!" She squealed, batting it into the air. She watched it land on Goosetumble's head and she squealed in delight. She looked up, spotting Spottedfur. "Hi! Look at meeeee!" She called to him from across the camp. She resumed her odd stance, her tail swishing and her paws shuffling excitedly, filled with energy. 'Icyclaw11 Noticing Antstar, Spottedfur '''looked over and responded, "Ah, yes, the weather is quite lovely out, currently. There is no telling what could happen, though, with Greenleaf ceasing to a halt." He gazed into the forest, his amber eyes narrowing, examining the current environment. His tufted ears flickering, he turned back to Antstar, asking, "So, how are you today?" ~ Orthodox Moon '''Antstar responded, "I'm doing well, thanks for asking. How about you?" She glanced up at the sky, looking to see if any clouds were peaking above the horizon. After a moment or two of searching and finding none (to her great relief), she returned her attention to Spottedfur, her tail-tip starting to flick to-and-fro behind her. ReadingMinds~ Goosetumble looked down, finding a kit between his paws. He snorted in amusement, prodding the kit's head with his large paw. "So you think you've caught it, ey?" The tom puffed with a mocking tone, lowering himself to the ground. He pounced forward, hooking his claws on the moss ball that had fallen off of his head. The moss ball jolted forward, rolling into the Nursery. Goosetumble stood up, clenching his teeth. You fool! How could you embarrass yourself like that? The tom's gaze flickered over to the apprentice. A cheesy smile was planted on his face. "Oops. Sorry little guy- mind getting that?" —' ripple' of MoonClan Spottedfur '''smiled, purring to the Shaman, "I'm glad you're well. I'm quite content as well. Waking up to see the young ones having fun warms my heart. It makes me wonder what kind of cat they'll turn out to be." He glanced at Featherkit, pointing her out as she tussled with the moss ball. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]] '''Badgerface slowly left her den, yellow eyes blinking as she saw the cats scattered throughout camp. Flicking her black tail, she went through the camp entrance, hoping to have done so unnoticed. She just wanted to get some fresh air. A small grin reached Acornkit's lips, he untangled himself from Brackenflame's leg. "I thought I could wake up like the Hunters!" he meowed. Puffing out his chest and tilted his small chin. "Are you going to go hunting? May I come with you? Please!" he brushed against his adoptive father eagerly. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 14:26, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Brackenflame rolled his eyes at Acornkit's incessant chatter and curled his tail around the fiery ball of fur. Ignoring a mossball that rolled past and into the nursery, he swung his muzzle around, searching for Fawnwish silently. "You will have to ask your mother," he said patiently, not wanting to say no to the hopeful kit. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Badgerface slip out of camp alone. Always by yourself, huh? Watching as the tip of her black tail disappeared through the entrance, Brackenflame made a mental note to follow after and pester his younger Tribemate one of these days. Turning his attention back to Acornkit, he encouraged, "Go on," nudging the kit back into the nursery. — aryin holophrasis Acornkit huffed, his tiny head bobbing up and down as he muttered. "Fine." Trotting back into the Nursery, Acornkit proded his mother, "Can I go with the hunting patrol? I want to learn how to-" pouncing on a moss bed, he made squealing noise under his breath and nipped the limp moss "hunt!" ◈ Sonorous ◈ 15:09, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Spottedfur chuckled, eyeing the eager kit. That kit's gonna be a great hunter, eventually, ''he said to himself. He turned his attention back to the clouds, keeping watch of their movements, hoping no bad weather would come across them. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]] '''Ebonydawn' padded out of the cave, pricking her ears. A water vole! She thought with glee. It had been a while since she had tasted water vole. Crouching down, she eyed the plump rodent with greed. Waggling her haunches, ebonydawn leapt into the air and squarley pounced onto the prey. "It never had a chance!" She said to herself proudly and burried it under the snow. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Featherkit squealed in delight and chased after the moss ball, pouncing on it. She noticed Acornkit and sat up, her dusty fur ruffled. "Hey! A new friend! Hi!!" She waved her tail enthusiastically and accidentally flicked him. Unaware of her tail, she sprang to her paws. "Want to play? I'm really good at moss-ball!!!" She growled playfully, crouching, about to pounce on the other kit. Icyclaw11 Fawnwisp lifted her head, watching as her kit tumbled after a moss ball. The Mother stretched her jaws in a yawn, drawing her tongue over her chops. "Oh, Acornkit... You know how worried I'd be without you in camp..." She began with widened eyes, leaning over to lap between the kit's ears. "I'll allow you to go, but make sure the Shaman is okay with it first. Brackenflame better be watching you like a hawk!" The tan-colored Mother meowed, amusement glinting in her amber gaze. She then nudged the kit forward and watched Featherkit enter the nursery, a joyous purr igniting in her throat. —' ripple' of MoonClan Acornkit purred as his mother licked his head, beaming brightly, he meowed, "I will come back with prey! And I'll ask Antstar." Nearly jumping out of his fur, he spotted Featherkit, the grey tabby she-cat was playing around with a moss ball, "Hi." he meowed awkwardly. Fidgeting around, he nodded, "Sure, I guess. But I want to learn how to hunt!" ◈ Sonorous ◈ 00:26, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Featherkit cocked her head slightly. "You're going hunting? That's so cool! I wish I could go hunting!" She leaped, clawing the air and imagining taking a bird out of the air. She imagined feeling her tiny thorn sharp claws tear the bird's flesh. She suddenly flicked her paw, aiming it directly at Acornkit's face. Icyclaw11 Brackenflame shook his head, a quiet purr of affection vibrating in his throat. Overhearing Fawnwish's motherly words, he felt his body warm with wordless endearment. Watching as Acornkit and Featherkit, he settled outside the nursery, folding his paws underneath his body. Despite hearing Featherkit's excited exclamations, he kept his mouth shut and decided that he would not encourage Featherkit to tag along. Peering at the two kits intently, he waited patiently for Acornkit to bound his way. — aryin holophrasis Acornkit '''yelped in surprise; Featherkit's claw has been reached over to the last hair on his nose, if she swung it, it would've raked down his small fluffy head. "Watch your little paws!" he hissed playfully. Acornkit pounced onto Featherkit's moss ball, tossing it onto her head, "I'm going to find Brackenflame!" Scampering out of the Nursery, he found his father, he was seated right at the entrance, Acornkit decided not to ask for Antstar's permission for he was to excited and wanted to venture out of the camp that he knew far too well. "Lets go!" he meowed bouncing up to the path. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 01:14, September 27, 2016 (UTC) '''Featherkit laughed, batting at the moss-ball. "Hey! Wait up!" she raced after Acornkit, skidding to a halt in front of Brackenflame. "Hi!" Icyclaw11 Rising to his feet, Brackenflame glanced at Featherkit in surprise and nodded at her in silent greeting. Hurrying after the two rambunctious kits, he snorted quietly. I did not sign up for this. Reaching the Acornkit and Featherkit as they dawdled at the camp entrance, he wrapped his tail around the pair protectively. Clearing his throat, Brackenflame moved so that he stood in front of the two kits. "Before we go, there are a few rules. One: Do not run off on your own. Two: Stick close to me- Acornkit, are you paying attention? Stop playing with that twig for a moment- and three: Listen to me unless you want to become crowfood." As Spottedfur noticed the shortage on Alder Bark and Burdock Root, he decided it would be best to head out and search for some. He stood up in his position, nodded a farewell to Antstar, and bounded into the forest, scenting the air for any signs of said herbs. He thought, There has to be some somewhere... Oh! There's some Burdock Root! ''Spottedfur quickly trotted to the roots and snapped a few stems between his teeth, leaving a few to grow. ''Now to find the Alder Bark... I should probably traverse a little further to find that, ''he said to himself as he bounded quickly into the deepest part of Fire Tribe's territory. He finally spotted some Alder Bark and scraped some off. When he had all of the herbs firmly bundled in his jaws, he set off back for the camp. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]] '''Featherkit' stretched her eyes wide, nodding as she listened to Brackenflame giving them directions. "Cut it out!" she whispered loudly to Acornkit, flicking the twig away with her tail. Excitement fizzed in her paws and she shuffled them, ready to go out exploring. "I will follow your directions Brackenflame! I won't let you down! I promise!" ''she vowed, holding one paw to her chest to emphasize her words. 'Icyclaw11''' Category:Roleplay